Junie B Jones Has a Frog in Her Throat
by WhimsicalxWriterxChic15
Summary: Junie B. has always had an affinity for animals, but when her throat gets lumpy she finds there might be a frog in it! (According to Grandpa Miller that is...)


A/N: I've always loved reading this series and had no idea that there was a category for it on the site. Now I know they do, which is what inspired me to bring this little tale of six-year-old angst to life.

* * *

Today I got to go out with Grandpa Miller for some ice cream. I got my favorite flavor, rocky road, and-Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Junie Beatrice Jones. Most people call me Junie B., 'cept for mother when she gets real mad. She hollers out my whole name real loud, like Grandpa Miller did when I jumped out of the clothes hamper. Anyway, Grandpa Miller and I got ice cream today because it's a super-duper special day tomorrow. Tomorrow is Monday and that means it'll be my last week going to afternoon kindergarten and playing with Tickle in the morning. I was super excited to be a grown up in a real grade when we first got here at the ice cream parlor. Now, my tummy feels heavy and my throat feels lumpy.

"Grandpa Miller, what do you do if your throat is lumpy?" I asked.

"A lumpy throat, huh?" He said.

"Uh-huh." I replied.

"Well, it would seem that you've got a frog in it." He told me and went on eating his ice cream. It was prune flavored, blech!

So a frog is what this is! I have no idea how it got in there, it's making me feel funky. If that wasn't already bad, I can't get the guy to come out no matter how much ice cream I eat. In the car on the way home I make all kinds of noises to get him out and sing real loud but nothing was happening.

When we get home I tried to show mother the frog but she told me that rocky road isn't green and that it's not polite to put your mouth in front of people's faces. I 'pologized, then went to go show Ollie and Tickle. Ollie thought I was making a funny face and started laughing at me. Tickle was the only helpful guy around because he started barking a lot to scare the frog out but that didn't work either. It only made mother real mad and I was told to go to time-out in my room. That was okay though, because I could finally ask Phillip Johnny Bob what he thought I should do about the frog. The funny thing is he said he didn't see anything. I think that guy needs some glasses. I'll ask mother to buy them later.

After my time-out was over it was time for lunch. Daddy came home from the store and brought lots of groceries for my special graduation dinner on Friday. I tried to show daddy the frog, but he just laughed and asked me to help with the groceries. I made a big huffy breath and picked up the loaf of bread. Mother looked up at the ceiling like Mrs. does. I still don't know what they see up there but Mrs. sees something a lot more than mother. When we were done eating lunch, I went to go play outside with Tickle. We rolled and jumped and chased each other. I completely forgot all about that frog.

It was finally Monday, and I was eating a bowl of Wheatie O's when the bus came for afternoon kindergarten. Grandpa Miller walked me to the bus and smiled real big at me.

"Congratulations on your last week Junie B.!" He said.

"Yeah, but it's not my last week!" I hollered back before getting on the bus. I sat next to Grace and saw through the window that Grandpa Miller had a confused look on his face. Grace and Lucille did too.

"What do you mean it's not your last week? Are you graduating early?" Grace asked. Lucille did a huffy and said,"No Grace, Junie B. has to stay extra long because she always gets in a lot of trouble."

"Nuh-uh," I said, "it's just because Mrs. likes me more than you Lucille!"

"Junie B., you don't even know her name!"

"I do so!"

"It's 'I do too.'"

"Well it's good that you know! So do I!" Lucille looked up at the bus ceiling and threw up her hands. I looked up at the ceiling too, but all I saw was the emergency escape. Escape. The frog! It was back! After hollering at Lucille I must have scared it. My throat was feeling lumpy again and we had just pulled in front of the school. Before I could ask Grace to get it out, we had to get off the bus.

I ran speedy-quick straight to room nine and almost into Mrs.

"Mrs., Mrs.! You gotta help me! There's a frog in my throat!" I hollered and waved and jumped around.

"Junie B. calm down! What is this all about?" Mrs. asked, worried. I told her all about the ice cream, and the frog, and how this wasn't my last week of kindergarten. When I was done, she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, Junie B. there's not a frog in your throat. That's just and expression." She told me.

"A 'spression? You mean a frog's not in here?" I asked feeling my throat all over. I was sure there was one.

"Yes, an expression. You feel like there's a lump in your throat, right? And your tummy's all knotted?" She said. I was starting to think that Mrs. was something called 'sidekick'.

"Yeah! How did you know?!" I shouted.

"It's normal Junie B. You're just sad that you have to leave kindergarten and be a first grader. That's all." She said patting my shoulder.

"Nuh-uh! I'm ready to be a grown up and take big kid classes!" I said. Mrs. paused. I think she was surprised at my 'ma'charity'.

"While that may be true, I'm sure you're not ready to leave all of your friends to make new ones." She answered.

"Why would I need to leave my friends? I can keep 'em right?" I was starting to get confused.

"You can keep your friends with you Junie B., just not in the same class anymore. You all will be in different classes. It's okay to be sad about it. Even third and fourth graders get sad when they have to leave their classes for a new one." Said Mrs. She was right. I am still totally ready to be a big kid but I'm going to miss Grace and Lucille and even that meanie Jim. The frog, er, lump came back, and my eyes went blurry. Mrs. started to hug me while I cried. I cried and cried until she told me that school was starting soon. It was good no one had come in from the playground yet. They would have called me Junie B. the crier, and that the B stands for baby.

Everyone came in and sat in their seats. I sat in mine too. We started with arts and crafts. We could make goodbye gifts for our friends or write thank you letters. I decided to do both. I made three goodbye gifts: A sparkly paper flower for Grace, a red ribbon for Lucille, and a crown for handsome Warren. The thank you letter was for Mrs. We only had five minutes left of craft time so I did what my dad calls 'covering the high points'. We finished, cleaned up, and then practiced our graduation song. When we finished our song it was time for snack.

The rest of the day went by speedy-quick and it was already time to get back on the bus to go home. On the way to the bus I stopped to talk to Mrs. again.

"Yes Junie B.?" Mrs. asked.

"Um, I know that I cried but I'm not a baby, okay? I'm a grown up! A real live grown up!" I said real excited.

"Okay, okay." Mrs. laughed.

"But, you told me what grown ups do, so..." I handed her the thank you note. Mrs. smiled and patted my head.

"Thank you Junie B. And I want you to know that you can come back and visit me anytime you like." She said. It was the wonderfulest thing I had ever heard.

"You mean it, Mrs.?! You really mean it?!" I asked.

"Yes," she said,"I really mean it." I gave Mrs. the biggest hug I could and then ran to the bus to tell Grace and Lucille.

"Hey Grace, hey Lucille, guess what? Mrs. said I have special privilege to visit her!" I shouted when we sat down.

"Do not!" Lucille said.

"Do so!" I said. And we fought like that all the way home. But that doesn't matter. The rest of this week is starting to sound like a lot of fun.

* * *

A/N: For those curious cats out there who want to read Junie B.'s letter to Mrs. Here it is:

Dear Mrs.

I know you have another name too, but I just know Mrs.

You are a really nice teacher. Even when you clap your

hands real loud at me and look up at the ceiling. What's

up there anyway? Thank you for being the bestest grown

up I know. Thank you for showing me what grown ups do.

I promise I'll be a good first grader.

Goodbye

Junie B. Jones


End file.
